forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Green dragon
| type5e = Dragon | subtype5e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | challenge5e = | refs5e = | size4e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = Dragon | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Dragon | subtype3e = Air | alignment3e = Always lawful evil | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Gargantuan | alignment2e = Lawful evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Lawful evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Draconic | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Forests | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} 'Green dragons ' were master manipulators who reveled in corrupting lesser creatures and hoarding them like possessions. Description Green dragons were most notable for the large, waving crest or fin that started at the dragon's nose and ran the entire length of the dragon's body. They also had exceptionally long, slender forked tongues. Personality These dragons loved intrigue and secrets. They put up a front of diplomacy and deceit when dealing with stronger foes, but they revealed their cruel and petty nature when intimidating lesser beings or when gaining the upper hand. They delighted in stalking their enemies and listening in for any information they could gather before moving to attack. Green dragons especially enjoyed corrupting or consuming elves and fey creatures. Combat Green dragons expelled a cone of corrosive chlorine gas. Society Green dragons valued their territory, but only as a means to gain as much power as possible without expending considerable effort. They would sometimes trade safe passage for a worthy item to add to their hoards. Even so, they were extremely cunning and duplicitous foes, and loved double-crossing others. A traveler who stumbled into a green dragon's territory might be able to bribe the dragon for safe passage, but more often than not the dragon would pretend to agree and then attack the unsuspecting offender once their guard was down. Worse, if the traveler impressed the green dragon during its stay, they might start thinking of the newcomer as a prized possession to be corrupted and sculpted to its will. Lair Green dragons dwelt in deep, old-growth forests. The typical green dragon lair was a complex of caves and tunnels, with its main entrance hidden behind a waterfall. The preferred green dragon lair was a cave high up on a cliff, but such locations were usually hard to find and thus only home to the oldest and most powerful green dragons. Parenting and development Green dragons were reasonably good parents, with both mother and father typically staying close to their eggs while they were incubating. Green dragon females either kept their eggs in a solution of acid or buried them in leaves moistened with rainwater. The green wyrmling was easily mistaken for a black, due to their nearly black scales. As the wyrmling matured, its scales became steadily lighter in color until they reached the striking green shade of an adult. The wyrmlings typically stayed with both parents until they reached adulthood (approximately 100 years). History Green dragons sometimes served the dark Chultan demigod Eshowdow, and their appearance was considered a good omen by his followers. Notable Green Dragons * Aglaraerose * Claugiyliamatar * Mornauguth * Fll'Yissetat * Ishenalyr * Venominhandar * Sirvinhandra * Verdant Cloud * Andareunarthex * Athauglas * Verthandantalynx * Avaryx * Venomfang * Vorgansharax Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * "The Pipes of Doom" * Lost Mine of Phandelver * Rise of Tiamat * Storm King's Thunder * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage * Ghosts of Saltmarsh * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus References Further Reading * Connections de:Grüne Drachen Category:Chromatic dragons Category:True dragons